Execution
by Shira Lansys
Summary: Written for Kink #71 of Gamma's Kink Challenge. Voldemort rather enjoys killing people and Bellatrix gets him off. Warnings for violence and sexual enjoyment of violence. Also warnings for sex.


The woman on the floor trembled before the Dark Lord, tears spilling silently from her eyes. Circling around her like a shark stalked a woman with dark hair, a sadistic sneer, and a mad look in her eyes.

"Please, My Lord," the woman on the floor gasped. "Please, spare me."

"Silence!" Bellatrix commanded furiously. "How _dare _you address him such, blood traitor!"

"I'm sorry!" the woman wailed. "I was wrong! Please… I have children…."

"Children you've raised to be just like yourself," Bellatrix spat. She turned to her master and knelt before him. "Please, My Lord," she whispered, bowing her head reverently. "Let me end her worthless life. It would be an honour."

"Not this one, Bella," Voldemort said silkily. "Not this one. She is mine, to do with as I please."

Bellatrix kept her head bowed to hide her disappointment, but looked up with shining eyes when Voldemort added, "However, there is something else you can do for me."

"M-my Lord?"

"Yes, Bellatrix. Tonight, I will allow you the honour."

"I will not disappoint!" she exclaimed, approaching him, still on her knees. "You will know no greater pleasure-"

"Enough of your drivel, Bellatrix," Voldemort said, cutting her off. "Get on with it."

"Of course, My Lord," she murmured, still approaching him at an awkward shuffle. She reached his side as he pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it at the woman before him.

"Beg," he told her.

Almost immediately she broke down and began sobbing. "Please, My Lord," she cried. "Please don't kill-"

She did not get to finish. As Bellatrix slipped her hand inside her master's robes, he flicked his wand, sending the woman flying across the room. She gasped her head collided with the wall on the far side, the resulting crack echoing around the room.

Voldemort watched her pick herself up, reclining on his chair and spreading his legs as Bellatrix's hand began to move beneath his clothes. "Would you like to be inside me tonight, My Lord?" Bellatrix said eagerly.

"Not tonight, Bellatrix," Voldemort said, seemingly unaffected by her actions. "I wish to watch and hear the life drain from this woman. You would obscure my view and you are far too loud when I fuck you. Your hand will do."

"Of course, My Lord," Bellatrix murmured.

Voldemort flicked his wand again and the woman's eyes bulged, her hands flying to her throat, nails scratching at the skin as she tried to pry the invisible hands that were constricting her windpipe. "Please, My Lord," she choked out, before being silenced with a small whimper. Voldemort smirked, knowing she could no longer speak, but enjoying how every now and again she'd still mouth the words "Please" and "Help me".

"Move faster, Bellatrix," he told his faithful servant leisurely. Beneath his robes, the jerking motion picked up.

His breathing sped up slightly and he flicked his wand once more, causing the woman to rise up in the air and float towards him. "Good, Bellatrix," he murmured. "Good."

The woman halted before him. "I don't usually touch filthy blood-traitors like you," he informed her. "But you won't be one for much longer, so I suppose I can make an exception." He reached out his hand and pressed it lightly to her throat. Then, sliding his wand back into his robes, he wrapped both his hands around it and squeezed.

She was now perched on his lap as he strangled her, which made Bellatrix's job slightly more difficult. But she persevered, rubbing his balls when she had no room between their bodies to jerk him off. She was rewarded as his fast breathing turned into almost frenzied pants.

"I'm going to feel the life drain from you," he told the woman on his lap. "I will be holding your throat as your body goes limp."

The woman on his lap was still struggling, but her movements were growing weaker and weaker as the time passed. Bellatrix knew she wouldn't live for much longer. As though to compensate, Bellatrix's movements grew faster; she knew what would happen as the woman slipped closer and closer to unconsciousness. "Are you there, My Lord?" she breathed reverently.

"Almost, Bella," he all but moaned, his hips making slight jerks with the movement of her hands. "Almost."

The woman suddenly stilled, her eyes rolling back in her head. Voldemort's hands clenched around her neck before releasing suddenly, letting her body fall heavily to the floor. His hips gave one final, small jerk before his body shuddered and he threw his head back, coming silently into Bellatrix's hand. She continued her movements as he rode out his orgasm, stopping only when he grabbed her wrist. "Enough, Bella," he said softly.

"Yes, My Lord," she whispered, shuffling back.

"You can pleasure yourself now, if you wish," he informed her, standing up. He didn't even look at her as she moaned, slipping her hand into her robes.

"Where are you going now, My Lord?" she asked, lying back on the hard stone floor, her hand moving furiously under her clothes.

"I have an arrangement," he informed her, kicking the body to the side. "You won't be needed."

"Yes, My Lord," Bellatrix panted.

Voldemort strode from the room, pulling the door shut behind him with a click. The noise didn't quite beat the sound of Bellatrix's moans that floated from the small chamber as he exited.


End file.
